


I don't

by luciole_etoile



Series: You're a useless kid. [1]
Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, Curses, Gen, Looping Timeline, Multi, Nightmares, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciole_etoile/pseuds/luciole_etoile
Summary: I'm a useless kid.





	

I don't want to hurt them.

I can't do it.

_I can't do this anymore, please make it stop--!!_

* * *

Sighing, I gazed down at the cracked cement. Blood gathered in the cracks, pooling until it flooded the streets and made everything smell like sweaty metal and the taste of bitter-sour madness. There was an inch of thick liquid covering the sidewalk. Looks like most of the civillians died already, going off of the numerous piles of corpses on the wilted grass. I wonder what happened? An apocalypse?

I looked up at the sky, only to find no sun, just an orange tinted moon and bleeding stars streaking across the black night. I smiled grimly. Looks like I would have around an hour until the murder would happen. A large raven watched from the rooftops of a nearby house.

Slender, pale hands gripped a hidden gun. They slipped out of their pockets and hung side by side. I began to walk down the blood infested streets, already used to the scent of blood. I found my barefoot feet traveling down the path to a familiar house before I could even stop them. I'd need somewhere to rest, anyways.

Dull orange eyes stared up at the gates of the Sawada Residence. The walls were growing with some unknown carnivorious vines and they were thriving in the blood. Tiny white flowers grew within the cracks of the brick wall. I gently pushed open the gates and watched the rust flake off. 

Stepping into the dusty home, I shuffled around, watching for glass and noises. But more importantly, corpses.

I found one.

Wide brown eyes stared up at me, misted over, tears flowing down fair skin--

* * *

Tsuna's brown doe eyes snapped open, flashing orange before unveiling to reveal chocolate innocence. Quietly, Tsuna sat up and stared out the window of his bedroom. His hand touched his cheek, feeling something warm on it. The light blue sheets that covered him pooled around his hips.

It was blood. There was blood on his face.

He began to shake. Tsuna, as if controlled, slowly walked to the bathroom and turned on the light.

Tsuna opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. There was something in the bathtub. Redredred, just like the streets of the other Naminori, red just like the bricks of the walls, red like his mother's corpse--!!

* * *

 

Reborn watches as his student sits up in his bed every night and begins to whisper to himself, eyes flashing orange occasionally. 

_"Make it stop"_

_"Too much, too much red"_

_"Nonononono!"_

_"It won't stop happening."_

_"This isn't where I'm supposed to be.."_

But this night, there is something that catches his eye, something that throbs in his memory and sounds painfully familiar.

**_"This isn't my body, give it back to me."_ **


End file.
